In Which Nagihiko Turns Into a Child
by Yannami
Summary: The blooming wizard Rima accidentally casts a spell on her mentor Nagihiko, turning him into a helpless four-year-old. It was all going so well for her, until luck decides to be a vile little snoot and take them to a place they'll be needing Nagihiko's powers – now more than ever! /AU/
1. Chapter 1

12 months ago

_Oh no, _Rima thought, staring intently at the tall boy standing in front of her. She lowered her hat and hissed beneath her breath while her father – a first-class wizard with high expectations for her – gave the boy his petty salutations.

"Rima, come on. Say hi," her 'papa' said at last. Growling in mild irritation, she turned to the boy.

"Hi."

"Hello," he replied, eyes betraying a hint of malevolence.

"See? The two of you will get along just fine."

_Like a shark and a seal_, she deemed. Of course they'll get along just fine. I mean, after all, they do know each other already, right? It saves them the trouble of introductions. Sure, they may clash from time to time, oftentimes sending one another to the headmistress' office after senseless bantering and some magic gone wrong, but that is true friendship at its peak. Clearly, Rima's papa was thinking right when he decided to let his cherished little daughter live with Nagihiko Fujisaki so that she could be his apprentice. Clearly, he is being fair to her by giving him rights to be her supreme dictator by regarding to him as her mentor.

And Nagihiko Fujisaki – top-notch wizard of their batch – is clearly being wise by allowing her to live under his roof for a fortune.

The very thought of them standing less than two meters apart could've sent the entire school into a frenzy. The very idea of them living together is so surreal; they decided not to tell anyone about it anymore. When Rima's father finally left, after hours of lecture and preparation, the first thing that the two teenagers did was glare at each other. Surely, for Rima to follow orders alone is bizarre. But for her to follow _his_ orders? Her pride is far too high to allow something like that to happen.

"Okay, first thing's first: the house rules," Nagihiko stated, taking a step forward. Rima frowned and looked around.

"What house rules? Your place is a mess!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Nagihiko waved an arm while muttering something strange beneath his breath, and suddenly, all the items in the house shot up – rendering it difficult for a small-statured person such as Rima to comfortably get around. "Rule number one is, do not disobey your mentor."

"What mentor?" Rima shrieked, running her hand through her hair in indignation. "All I can see here conceited autocrat self-proclaimed ruler who doesn't know the first thing about teaching!"

"And all I can see is a self-centered, puny, vain little peacock who cannot listen."

"Shut your mouth, Fujisaki."

"Are you sure about that?" he smirked, looking at the towering bookshelf. "I mean, if I don't talk, then I can't cast the spell to bring your luggage down, Mashiro-san."

Rima pursed her lips then crossed her arms, tutting. "Such an annoying pest, as always."

"The first thing you'll be doing today is cast a spell to shrink the sizes of the furniture here."

"I don't want to. I don't have anything particularly important in that luggage anyway."

Besides her underwear, clothes, phone, diary and toothbrush. But of course, Rima wasn't about to admit that. Doing so is as bad as social suicide. Admitting defeat in front of Nagihiko is a big no-no.

A wide, knowing look flashed across Nagihiko's face. "Alright then. Suit yourself."

Waving his fingers around, he produces a warm cup of tea out of thin air. If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking a nice, warm bath using the stuff that you clearly do not have right now because of your lack of magical skills and vertical blessings."

"Keep trying, Fujisaki. Your taunts are never going to work."

But it will. Rima knew that, as much as she didn't want to admit it. She knew that soon, she would need her stuff to prepare for bed. She was just hoping that the cold-blooded bastard would find it somewhere in his stone-hard heart to cut her some slack. Not that she was planning to return the kindness should he do that.

A few hours later, Rima was beginning to itch. Nagihiko was sitting on the opposite side of the couch, fresh from the bath, his wet hair tossed back, his flushed face bright. It's as if he was mocking her by sitting right next to her after a bath when clearly, she couldn't do that. In her mind, she began to struggle with the pros and cons of asking for his help.

Pros, she could have her things back, perhaps learn a new spell, take a bath, brush her teeth, text her friend Amu, read her gag manga and _finally _go to sleep after a long, stressful day. Cons, she has to ask _him._ She doesn't want to ask _him_. He's annoying. She doesn't like him. Why would she want to ask _him?_

"Fujisaki," she muttered, feeling stupid. "Give me my luggage."

"Hm? Why?" he lazily darted his eyes towards her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Because it's mine, you buffoon."

He handed her a stick, which looked suspiciously like the ones they give you in school. "Use that wand. It'll help you cast the spell."

"Wands are for beginners!"

"Aren't you one?" He gave her a piercing stare. Huffing and muttering death curses at him, she grabbed it from his hand and muttered a spell written on her arm (she used it for her recent exam). Then, the moment she was done with the spell, the entire house shrank. Trapped tightly in between the ceiling the wooden floorboards, Nagihiko sighed. That was her first day as his apprentice, and his first day as her mentor. With this much chaos taking place in one day alone, how much should they be expecting in the days to come?

Rima swore never again to use that spell. However, she never thought she would be using it twelve months later, at a time where they learn to accept each other and settle their differences.


	2. Chapter 2

In which Nagihiko turns into a child

Deep down, Wizard Rima knew that she didn't have what it takes to become a great Magician. Deep down, she knew that Nagihiko Fujisaki – whom she most definitely DID NOT LIKE – was a thousand leagues better than her.

But this…She couldn't be _this _ bad, right?

Staring anxiously at the mistake she has made, she tightened her grip on her wand.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" She raised her wand, causing her dark, loose sleeves to brush against the table. She closed her eyes and muttered a spell beneath her breath, before dropping her hands altogether. Smoke blew out from under her boots, causing her curls to dash up. A few seconds of silence passed before it went away.

Beneath the fog stood the small figure of Rima's disaster. She covered her face in defeat while the small disaster narrowed his big brown eyes.

"Weh you that insecew abow yoh haight? You just gwew sefewal fe–" The disaster suddenly paused – his pitch and diction shocking him. He eyed Rima for a few seconds, opening and closing his mouth in disbelief, before slowly glancing at his hands. All he could see were the tips of his fingers – stubby and small – because the rest of his palm were covered up by his now oversized sweater. "W…whuh…"

"Nagihiko, calm down!" Rima cried, scurrying to his side. She knelt before him, and gently looked him in the eye.

"W-why ah yah being so nice?"

"Now, now! Don't worry, Nagi-chan. It's just a wittle bittle mistake. Rima nee-chan will fix things, okay?"

"S-stop baby talking me!" Nagihiko cried, stepping back. However, he stumbled over his pants and ended up sprawled across the floor – a small little boy with a face crinkling up in a way that suggested that he was about to cry. Frowning and mumbling incoherently to himself, he crawled out of his pants and glanced at Rima. That's when, to his horror, he saw her once again lifting her wand to try and fix things.

"No!" he cried, mustering the most assertive tone he could come up with given his small stature.

The young girl brought he hands down, frowning. "Well what do you want me to do, Fujisaki? Leave you like that?" A thoughtful look suddenly crossed her face. "Yeah, I could do that! In effect, I will be your supreme overlord."

"Wima-chan, you deviw–" Nagihiko winced at the childishness of his articulation, while Rima clenched her stomach – all but rolling in the ground, laughing. "W–R-Rima-chan you…deviw–devil…ugh." He tightened his jaw, and Rima's laughter only grew.

"T-that is good comedy!"

"No it's not!"

Refusing to say anymore, the boy toddled over to the large, accursed book that Rima used as a guide to cast her spell. "I'm fixing this mysewf."

"No, no! You say _myself, _otouto-chan!" she smirked.

"Shut up," he grumbled, cheeks flushed pink. He could've come up with a witty remark, but then he found himself being faced with a big, of rather _tall _problem. "Uh…"

"Hm?" Rima skipped over to his side, a knowing smirk on her face. "Need anything, otouto-chan?"

"Yesh," he grumbled. "I couldn't w-reach it."

"Oh?"

"Rima-chan, could you _please _ give it to me?"

"Hm? Not so tall and mighty now, huh?"

"If you keep this ahp, I'm going to stop teaching you anymow magic."

With a wide, smug grin, the young girl cheerfully reached over the table, all while humming a happy little tune beneath her breath. Clearly, Rima was enjoying herself. Nagihiko finally got what he deserved after all those years of teasing her about her…_aherm_…vertical struggles.

"Here you go," she said, nudging the large book at his pouting, angry face. He grabbed it from her while grudgingly muttering a soft 'Thanks,' and proceeded to do his work.

Rima watched, with an evil glint in her eye, as Nagihiko struggled to open the book, which was more than half his size. She silently observed him once he fell quiet – his face crinkling up in the way it always does whenever he is serious. All he wore by then was a black, wool sweater, which draped over him like a gown, making him look that much more precious. He looks like a black and purple little ball.

He was so cute! Rima even caught herself wishing that the spell wasn't one to easily break.

Nagihiko sighed before reaching over his entire body to close the book. Rima rushed to his side.

"Well?"

"It's too difficult to break."

"What?" Her eyes widened. "Nagihiko, I thought that you were a great Wizard! I am _so disappointed!"_

He glanced at her, his eyes narrowing. "Of cos I'm a great Wizard! I could do it! The potions and trinkets required to break the spell are just too fah and expensive! Rima-chan, I recall asking you to change my attaiah. Why'd you make me swink?"

"I didn't mean to do it," she grumbled. "I might've mispronounced a syllable or something."

"Well, now you know how impohtant pronunciation is."

"Are you seriously telling me that this is my fault?"

Nagihiko crossed his arms and gave her a look that might've been reprimanding if he wasn't currently a ball of charm.

"So I might've contributed to your little dilemma," Rima sighed in exasperation. "Still, I'm not paying for anything. You're the man in here." She stubbornly huffed then turned away. It took her a few seconds to come to her senses. "But…how much is it?"

"You don't haf to pay."

"What?" she turned to him in astonishment. "Naihiko, it's…no, I have to pay at least. It is my obligation and…well, it's…"

"It's fine, really. I'll revert back when the sun rises tomorrow morning, anyway. We just haf to wait."

Rima blinked. Then grinned. "Okay, then! Otouto-chan, as your big sis, you have to follow my every command!"

"No!"

She grabbed a camera sitting among the pile of books and bottles above the table. "Say cheese, Nagi-chan!"

"No!" Nagihiko hurried away from Rima, who only really wanted to harass him!

A few banters, screams and blackmail later, Rima and Nagihiko were seated on the couch, looking very tired.

"I'm hungry," Rima casually stated.

"Me too," Nagihiko straightened his back and waved his arms around in a strange, convulsive manner. Nothing happened, and he did it again. Frowning, he glanced at his hands. "Strange. Why is no food popping out?"

Rima sat up, alarmed. "So we have to actually starve until your magic works?"

Nagihiko continued to wave his arms. Still, nothing was happening. Frowning, he hopped off the couch. "Looks like I don't have the ability to cast spells while I'm in this form."

"Seriously?"

"Let's go out so that we could eat something."

Rima stood up then glared at the small boy. "Don't you have any food in here, Fujisaki? Bread? Drinks? Yogurt? Even biscuits might be okay."

"Of course not, Rima-chan. Why would I spend on such trivial things when I could make practically anything appear out of thin air?

"Um…I don't know. Maybe in case something like this happens?"

"Well, this doesn't normally happen. Anyway, let's go. I haven't eaten since this morning." He grabbed some cash being used as a bookmark in some nearby book and tottered to the door. However, upon reaching it, he stopped. "Uh…"

"What is it now?" Rima sighed, peeking her face from the living room. Scratching his nose, Nagihiko muttered, "P-please…open the door. I can't reach the doorknob."

* * *

Okay, hey! I wasn't supposed to make a multi-chaptered fic until I officially finished my two others but…here it is! Don't worry though! For this one, I've got the plot all thought up. Honestly, this was supposed to be a oneshot. But then I wrote. And wrote. And for some odd reason, big stuff was happening. How that happened, we will never know. Anyway, I really do hope that you liked the first chapter! If you know me, you'll see that one of my first fanfics is antually entitled "If Nagihiko was a Child Again." (PLEASE DON'T READ IT!)

Well, this is not related to the story. However, it was…kinda…_sorta _inspired from it. Anyway, kudos! Jimmy Kudo! Shinichi KudoKAITO KID


	3. Chapter 3

In which Rima and Nagihiko arrive at a bleak place

* * *

Okay, so IMPORTANT SOMETHING ANNOUNCEMENT! I replaced chapter 1 with another chapter that gives you a gist of their relationship a few months back, so I'm sorry if you guys got confused. I just thought that it might be better to show a bit more of Nagihiko before the shrinking. The flow will basically be the same. I just decided that the very first chapter might've seemed a little rushed. Feel free to read it again, if you must!

* * *

"Nagihiko, are you alright?" Rima asked, turning to the wheezing little boy. He replied by sitting down, the sweat pouring profusely from his forehead. Then, he reached his arms out and cried, "Carry me."

"What," Rima said, glaring blankly at Nagihiko,, who was sitting a few houses back. "No way. You deserve this for always making fun of my stamina and short legs, you despicable little Satan!"

Some passersby whispered among themselves as they judged the young girl while sending her a repugnant look. Nagihiko decided to use this opportunity well by widening his eyes in a woeful, pitiful manner. Whimpering slightly, he cried, "Rima nee-chan," causing her to flinch.

The people's stares turned sour. Rima whirled around, eyes scanning the neighborhood for some nice stoned wall to bang her head into. Then, defeated, she sighed. "Fine!"

She walked over to the shrunken Wizard and gathered him up in her arms. Pulling him up, she caught herself wistfully thinking, _he's warm,_ before she proceeded to wrap her arms around him. Then suddenly, he snuggled his face into her large mass of golden hair and whispered, "Don't look now, but _that_ dangerous witch is closing in on us."

Rima felt the hair in her nape rise. About a second later, sure enough, a loud, clanking footstep was scrambling towards them.

"RIMA-TAN!" The witch cried while dragging a limp, green-haired boy. "RIMA-TAN! RIMA-TAN! RIMA-TAN!"

Forgetting that her physical ability rendered her unable to run at a decent pace, and forgetting that she had the extra weight of a little boy to carry, Rima turned to her heels then dashed across the busy neighborhood. She could hear the distant mutterings of the common people and the sound of the witch's feet thundering closer.

"RIMA-TAN, WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY?" the witch cried.

Rima huffed a breath. "You're clearly high on sugar today – that's why!"

"Huh? Nuh-uh!" Still running, the witch held her hand out. Then, lo and behold! A taffy bar magically appears out of thin air! She gulped it down and continued to give Rima's retreating figure a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"Sanjo-kun, you really should stop teaching her how to do that kind of magic!" Nagihiko yelled across Rima's shoulder. The witch suddenly stopped, and her eyes widened.

"N-NAGI?"

After that, a lot of things happened briskly. As the witch, frozen in shock, watched Nagihiko in utter bewilderment, the green-haired boy she's been dragging around seemed to arrive at his last gasp. He stood up straight and moved his arm in a strange pattern, and Rima and Nagihiko found themselves being gobbled up by a white, nearly transparent bubble glob.

"What is this?" Rima gasped.

"A transportation spell," Nagihiko replied. "Sanjo-kun is helping us escape. Quick! Think of some place you want to be in, Rima-chan!"

Rima closed her eyes. Then, before you could even say _hocus-pocus,_ they were gone in a flash of light.

They both woke up with aching muscles – their backs pressed against something hard and damp. Then, upon repositioning themselves to a more comfortable sitting position, they saw that they were in an unfamiliar place. It was dark, gloomy, grey, and appeared to have nothing but a long stretch of rocks – even when Rima stood to look at the horizon.

Sniffing the humid air, she knitted her brows. It was raining hard. They seemed to arrive at an awfully bad time.

"W-where are we, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked, shivering slightly amidst the cold.

"I…don't know," she replied. "I wanted to be with my childhood friend, who disappeared four years ago. I don't know how I could've messed the spell up."

"Me neither," he said. He now seemed to be having trouble with the rain and was folding the sleeves of his oversized sweater and looking flustered. "I _really _don't understand how you managed to take us to the middle of nowhere."

"You _know _that I'm not that good at casting spells! If you're going to keep blaming me for this little problem, why didn't _you _cast the spell?"

"Because even if I wanted to, this small body couldn't hold much magic within it! Right now, all I can do is sense things. I can't cast anything. And it was a simple spell – Sanjo-kun had it all laid out for us; he was practically spoon-feeding you. All you had to do was think of a decent place. Maybe a restaurant, since that's what we came out for?"

"Not everything is as simple as you think. At least, not to anyone who isn't a stupid genius like you. Besides, you're my mentor for a reason, Fujisaki – to teach me. So, it's a given that I'll be making a few mistakes every now and then. Live with it."

Nagihiko then stood up and flushed a little when he realized that he stood just a little bit above Rima's knees. Nevertheless, he replied. "Well, mistakes don't normally send people to this kind of place. It reeks of magic here, y'know? Bad magic."

"Oh my! I have guests? This is rare."

Rima and Nagihiko gasped and turned around to face the source of the foreign voice. Standing beneath the largest cave in the area was the silhouette of a person clad in a long, draping cloak.

Rima immediately made a grab for Nagihiko before hoisting him up – more alert than ever now, especially after hearing about the bad magic. Nagihiko was a lot of things – perceptive being one of them. In her eyes, he may be a prissy, annoying little peacock, yet even she knew just how accurate his sensing skills are.

"How on earth did two such tiny people find their way here?"

"It's none of your business," Rima retorted, her voice stoic. "And really, did your mother not tell you that you mustn't call your guests short? It goes against all moral and basic etiquettes."

"Fun-sized is a more pleasing term," Nagihiko stated, referring to what he usually calls her when he isn't a toddling freakin' _baby_. "She doesn't enjoy being called short. She'd rather call herself vertically challenged."

Rima averted her glare to the little boy sitting in her arms.

"Who are you?" The shadow asked – the tiniest tint of light gracing his lips. Rima and Nagihiko saw that he was smirking when he added, "I made this entire place. It's like a giant fish bowl floating around in some place in the universe. Only magic can take people here. The girl is a wizard then, I suppose?"

The figure stepped out from beneath the shadows, the light illuminating his features. It was actually quite fetching – red-brown eyes, a nice, angular face and dull-red hair. He might've looked innocent if it wasn't for the large grin spread wide across his face. "Why, girl, would you come to this dark, lonely place?" he finished.

Then, suddenly, Rima stepped forward – an uncharacteristic smile on her face. Her voice came out wobbly when she said, "Fuyuki-kun?"

Just like that, the figure's proud façade dropped, revealing a clammy, pink-faced, utterly clichéd teenager with an utterly clichéd crush. "M-M-M-Mashiro-san?" He gulped. "O…oh my god! Is that you?"

Rima grinned before glancing down at Nagihiko. "Looks like I brought us to my childhood friend after all. I didn't mess up, Fujisaki."

* * *

Hi hi! Okay, lately, I've been in a "Howl's Moving Castle" craze. I've been reading the three books by Diana Wynne Jones, which explains the fantasy and weirdness of this fic. Anyway, for those of you reading this, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

In Which They Meet Kirishima

* * *

Okay. First of all, thank you so much for everyone who is supporting this story. And I am so sorry I haven't finished my two other fics yet. The ending is a bit difficult to come up with at this point. So I do hope that you enjoy this chapter, even if it's probably the shortest. I have something planned for the remaining chapters to come, and I'm not sure where I could cut it short.

Anyway, enough of my babbling!

* * *

Nagihiko didn't reply and just continued to stare at Kirishima.

"O-omigosh, Mashiro-san! I never thought that I'd see you again!" He clumsily fumbled with the button of his cloak, removed it and carefully put it over Rima and Nagihiko's head. "C-come inside!"

Ducking beneath the cloak, Rima smiled and followed him to his cave.

"Rima-chan," Nagihiko whispered into her ear. "Be careful. The bad magic I could sense earlier was coming from him."

"That's ridiculous," she replied. "I've known him since we were kids. He can't possibly be bad."

"Is something wrong, Mashiro-san?"

Rima turned to Kirishima and blinked innocently. "Of course not! Nagihiko-kun here might just be a little scared."

"Is that so?" As if noticing the small boy's presence for the first time, Kirishima leaned in to observe him. "He's really cute."

Rima rolled her eyes. "Well this guy isn't really–"

"I'm her cousin!" Nagihiko finished, flashing Kirishima a blinding smile. "Rima nee-chan is my big sis! We live together!"

"Oh is that so?" Kirishima chuckled and pinched Nagihiko's right cheek. "How old are you?"

"FOWE!" H e raised five fingers in the air in an over-excited manner. Kirishima chuckled again.

"He really is cute, Mashiro-san!"

"Huh?" Red in the face and not quite knowing what was going on, all Rima could do was agree. "Y-yes…"

When they finally got in the cave, Nagihiko jumped off Rima's arms and pranced around. "I'm hungry! I'm hungry!"

"Yes, yes," Kirishima grinned. "I'll prepare some croquettes. Would you like that, Mashiro-san?"

"Yes."

As soon as he disappeared into the deeper part of the cave, Nagihiko dropped his arms, his over-excited smile gone as he stared blankly back at Rima.

"What was all that about, Fujisaki? You won't tell him what you really are?" she asked, eyes narrowing. Although the look was enough to intimidate other people, it hadn't fazed the shrunken boy one bit.

"I don't trust him. He's a warlock. It's written all over his face."

Rima snuggled herself into Kirishima's cloak, frowning. This action, for some reason, caused Nagihiko's left eye to twitch uncomfortably.

"He's not a warlock," she told him. "He's a wizard, just like you and me. And I _know_ him. You could trust him!"

He frowned and turned away. It was then Rima noticed his very red face and slightly shivering body.

"Nagihiko," she gasped. "Get in here! You're going to catch a cold!"

"I refuse to seek that warlock's cloak for comfort."

"Fujisaki, stop acting like a child."

"I will not snuggle with that cloak!"

Rima suddenly bonked him on the head, and he tumbled back, clutching the aching bump. "That was very unnecessary!"

"No. I had to do it. You really are starting to act like you're four," she muttered, glaring daggers at him.

"You're starting to act like a terrifying mother!" he retorted.

Suddenly, a loud clatter echoed from the depths of the cave, followed by a scream and a colourful stream of curses. Rima and Nagihiko exchanged looks.

"Uh…Kirishima-kun?" Are you alright?"

A few seconds passed in silence before they finally heard his slightly wobbly voice. "Never been better, Mashiro-san! The croquettes will be ready in a jiffy!"

_CLANG CLANG CLANG MEOOOOW! BUMP BOOM!_

"He's casting some spell in there," Nagihiko stated, eyes narrowing. "Nothing bad, but he hasn't mastered the kind of magic I do – the one where you make food appear out of nothing."

Rima flinched. "Can you sense what the outcome is like?

Nagihiko closed his eyes in concentration – his small nose crinkling. "The food will be edible, unlike the one you made some time ago." Rima rolled her eyes. "However, it won't necessarily be…delicious."

At that moment, Kirishima came in with a tray of…charcoal?

"Here are the croquettes!" he beamed. Rima and Nagihiko's faces paled.

"T-those are croquettes?" they cried in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

Rima, Run

Oblivious to the two short wizards' incredulous looks, Kirishima calmly placed the tray of barely edible cooking in front of them. Scattering some logs a few feet further, he flicked his finger and the logs were aflame. Nagihiko immediately lifted the tips of his lips and jumped towards the boy in pretentious excitement.

"Onii-chan!" he cried, the childish dialect causing Rima to glare in indignation. "That is so cool! Can you teach me how to do it?"

"I'm sorry, Nagihiko-kun," Kirishima replied, "but fire spells are too dangerous for small little boys like you."

"Well that ain't fair!" The smaller boy pouted, feigning disappointment. He was about to say something else until he realized that the redhead was no longer looking at him.

"Mashiro-san–" Rima froze, having been caught throwing some 'croquettes' into the fire.

"I was…uh…heating it," she said. Kirishima, being the clueless chap that he is, smiled and nodded in understanding before scooting directly next to her, so that their shoulders were touching under their clothes – Nagihiko, for some odd reason, nestled right in between them.

"—I'm so glad that you went out of your way to find me," he finished. Rima discreetly handed some 'croquettes' to Nagihiko, who in return, hurled them into the fire.

"Well I did miss you," she told him. Her statement wasn't entirely false. Although Rima didn't exactly go out of her way to find him, he has been bugging her mind for a while. She did miss him terribly. But more than anything, she was mad. Why did he suddenly go without telling her? Her parents never told her why, and she was aware of the dash of magic in his blood. As a little girl, she often wondered if he had cast himself into a horrible place. Or if a goblin or warlock had eaten him up. The only reassurance she got was from Mr. and Mrs. Kirishima, who told her that he was fine. Simply, he has moved to the South to live with his grandparents. Time has eased her boiling blood, but still…

"I need to ask—" she eyed him warily, "—why didn't you tell me you were leaving? And why are you here?"

"Family problems," he replied—short and vague and direct to the point. Inching his long finger towards hers, he added, "I had to leave. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. But now that you're here, I couldn't be happier."

Something was off, but she couldn't figure out what it is. All she knew was that her stomach was churning, and that Kirishima's normally comforting presence didn't feel right.

Suddenly, a look fear crossed Nagihiko's face. Turning to the blonde, all he could manage was a soft, "Rima—" before Kirishima said the words that changed their heartwarming reunion into a wretched fiasco.

"This is the perfect setting, don't you think? Just you, me, and the child. You won't leave. You can't leave."

Rima's fingers froze, and she stared into the smiling face with wide, panicked eyes. Loved him? Yes, of course she loved him, but not in that weird creepy way he said it. She loved him as a friend, and she was sure that the Fuyuki-kun she loved would never say something that disturbing. "Are you feeling alright?" she inquired.

His face fell. "Well, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Her mind was racing, but her face was still. It suddenly occurred to her why she was beginning to feel terrified of him. It wasn't just the content of what he said. It was his voice…and the eyes. Blank and dull – like a Noh mask. She immediately stood up, just as Nagihiko tumbled to her side.

"Rima nee-chan!" He smiled, but his eyes flashed. For a second, Rima found something strange in his face. _Horror, _she thought, heart squeezing violently. _Nagihiko is horrified! _ And she knows for a fact that he doesn't show such a strong emotion. _Ever_. Unless, of course, you took into consideration her charming friend Amu, who clearly has nothing to do with any of this. "I still have to finish my school project!" he finished.

"Oh yes. Of course!" Grabbing him by the arm, she turned her back on Fuyuki before looking past her shoulder. "We still have to get back, Fuyuki-kun. Thanks for having us!"

Kirishima's face suddenly paled, and he stared at her retreating back in terror. "What?" he said, more a breath than anything.

"Rima," Nagihiko whispered, tightening his grip on Rima's hand, "run."


End file.
